Trauma Center Stigma's Revenge
by CamouflageDragon
Summary: Stigma's back and it's mutated in different forms. Elena's been transferred to a new hospital where she meets Samii, Ashlynn, Jacob, Aymee, Jeffery, and Kolton. Is there hope, will there be romance, and will someone be sent to jail. Wait and see...
1. Chapter 1: An Akward Welcome

**I do not own any Trauma Center. Trauma Center: Revenge of Stigma is just an idea I had. There are characters that I made up in this. **

**Chapter 1: An Awkward Welcome**

The sun rose over Caduceus, Elena and Valerie were chatting about their previous patients. Markus walked in with three cups of coffee, and was half asleep.

"Morning Dr. Vaughn," greeted Elena

"Morning Elena, Valerie," said Markus in a groggy voice.

Irene walked in after him, with some papers in her hand. She had a mid-smile, mid-frown on her face.

"Elena, your going to have to be transferred, and no it's not because your doing a bad job," said Irene giving Elena the stack of papers.

"Then why am I leaving," asked Elena kind of puzzled

"There is a hospital run by one of my colleagues, Ashlynn Moore, she requested a very talented nurse, because they only have two on hand," replied Irene.

"Well where is it?," wondered Elena

"King Avenue Hospital, New York City," remarked Irene

"Oh, then…I guess this is good bye," said Elena with a heavy heart.

"Don't worry Elena, we'll see each other again real soon," said Valerie.

"Think of it this way, they're getting a world class nurse," remarked Markus giving her a box.

"What is it?," asked Elena.

"Don't open it, you'll know when," said Markus tying the box.

"Thank you," replied Elena with a tear in her eye.

Elena packed her stuff and left the next morning, to a brand new adventure. She got on the plane and sat down next to some doctor, he was signing the same papers that she had to do, so that's how she knew. She took another glance at the papers and there were six letters that caught her eye. **Elena S.**

"Uh…how do you have my file," asked Elena

"Wha…oh crap it's you, your Elena Salazar, It's an honor to finally meet you," said the doctor shaking her hand rapidly.

"Who are you anyway," uttered Elena more confused than ever.

"I'm Jacob Masters, I'm just a simple cardiologist, I work at King Avenue Hospital," replied Jacob.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Masters, do you think you can take me there," said Elena.

"Sure" said Jacob.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're making our descent into the New York area, approximate time of landing…15 minutes," said the pilot.

Elena and Jacob got off the plane, and waited for a cab. They made it to King Avenue Hospital in 10 minutes.

"Wow it's very big…," said Elena until she walked into someone.

She walked into a guy with thick brown hair that cut off right before his shoulders. He had a pair of goggles on his head, and a cool smile on his face.

"Oh…sorry," Elena apologized, with a gleam in her eye.

"No it's my fault," said the guy.

"Ah, Samii, nice weather today," remarked Jacob.

"Ashlynn wants you in her office, now," replied Samii with a get the hell out of here look.

Jacob ran off and left Elena with Samii. Elena had a strange but pleasing feeling when she looked at Samii's smile.

"So, you are?," asked Samii.

"I'm Elena Salazar, I'm here for the job," replied Elena.

Samii just stared at her, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"…Oh, now I know why you're here, Jacob like lure women here just to meet them and hit on them," said Samii looking on the computers data base for Elena's name.

Elena felt a little weird, okay A LOT WEIRD. Samii used the intercom to bring Ashlynn to the lobby. She wasn't in a good mood, it was rare that she was in a good one.

"What do you want now!," Ashlynn muttered as she walked up to the front desk.

"Jacob tricked another one," Samii whispered pointing at Elena.

Ashlynn pushed Samii off the computer and added something to Jacob's file. She asked for Elena's name and fixed the situation. She put her as Samii's assistant nurse, (Every doctor at King Avenue Hospital was ordered by law to have to have at least one assistant nurse. There was also a sub-section in that law that says only one assistant nurse per doctor and if there is a problem a female nurse will be replaced with a male nurse. That sub-section was made only for Jacob Masters because he…you get the point).

"Cool, now I can operate again," cheered Samii putting on a warm smile.

"Just try and keep this nurse with us for a while so you can keep helping us, we need ALL the here doctors doing something," replied Ashlynn walking back to her office.

"Well Elena, I hope you enjoy your time here, just avoid getting on Ashlynn's bad side," said Samii directing Elena to their office.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you my name, it's Samuel, but just call me Samii, everyone calls me that," said Samii opening the office door.

Their office was really nice, Samii told her that she could order stuff to brighten up her part of the office. Samii just sat back at his desk and took a nap while Elena organized her stuff.

END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BIO'S

**Jacob Masters  
**Age: 35  
Cardiologist

Currently the head cardiologist at King Avenue Hospital. He's had his doctor's license suspended almost five times because he tricked female nurses with promises of high pay and the position of head nurse. Now on his fifth suspended license.

**Samuel "Samii" Taylor  
**Age: 23  
Surgeon  
**The protagonist of the story**

Working on his second year at King Avenue Hospital. He's had to stop operating for two months because his nurse was transferred to another hospital and they've had a hard looking for a replacement. Most of his patients always wanna come back to him for any problems because he's probably he got the best bedside manners in all New York. He also has a Healing Touch (the only difference, his star had a triangle in the middle) which is introduced later in the story.

**Ashlynn Moore  
**Age: 26  
Director

She's been overseeing the hospital for three and a half years after she took charge of it from her uncle. She has a nearly permanent bad mood for reasons that isn't explained yet.

**Elena Salazar  
**Age: 20  
Nurse

Newly transferred to King Avenue, at first it was a trick by Jacob Masters, but was fixed when she was added to the data base. She's still the same Elena we all know and love.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast is Back

**Chapter 2: The Beast is Back**

"Now you can close her up now, Samii," said Elena with a sign of relief.

Samii sutured up his patient and bandaged her up. Just another basic operation for Samii and Elena.

"Don't worry Dr. Taylor, I'll take her back to her room now," said Aymee taking the patient back to the room.

Samii and Elena made their way back to their office, they had a long day with three operations in one day.

"Man I need a nap," said Samii pulling his chair out and sitting in it.

Samii took off his goggles, placed them on his desk, tied a bandana around his eyes, and started dismantling it. In about 2 minutes he had that thing completely dismantled, except for four big pieces. One was red, one was blue, one was purple, and one was white.

"What're you doing Samii," asked Elena.

"These goggles have an X-ray function, it magnifies my vision, and it scans cells to determine what they are," replied Samii taking out some film out of the red piece.

"That's amazing," remarked Elena.

"It's only a Prototype, and there is a major problem, the battery that powers these goggles only lasts five minutes, which means I have to swap out batteries constantly," replied Samii open a cabinet filled with rechargeable D-Batteries.

"How much did all this cost," asked Elena looking through the cabinet.

"The batteries cost 1000 dollars total, and the final product of the goggles would cost…9,000 dollars," replied Samii putting the goggles back together with the bandana still on his face.

"Wow," said Elena.

In the distance a series of sirens were heard, and they were getting louder and louder by the minute. The speaker in the office turned on and the sounds of Ashlynn could be heard.

"ATTENSION: All available doctors and nurses, please prep room 4 and 5 for an emergency!," yelled Ashlynn.

Samii took off his bandana and put his goggles on his forehead.

"Now you'll see what these goggles can do," remarked Samii.

Samii and Elena ran to room 4. Ashlynn and Aymee were standing around the patient trying to gather everything they needed.

"What's going on here," asked Samii.

"A car crash, he's suffering from severe trauma to chest and some internal bleeding," replied Aymee.

The door opened and in came a guy who looked like he just ran a marathon. His blond hair was covered in sweat and it stained his clothes.

"Kolton, your late," uttered Ashlynn throwing Kolton a rag to wipe his face.

"You…just called me…from my house…so I ran here…," said Kolton trying to catch his breath.

"What about the other patient," asked Samii turning on his goggles.

"She's suffered a minor fracture to left radius," replied Aymee.

"Alright let's start the operation," stated Samii

**Begin Operation **

Samii put antibiotic on the area he was about to cut, then he pulled out a scalpel and cut into the guys chest. His lungs started to pool blood rapidly and a vague outline was seen inside his lungs.

"Doctor Samii, did you see that!," yelled Elena.

Samii turned on the white switch on his goggles and he was able to barely see inside the guys lungs. A small creature was swimming in the blood of the guys lungs.

Kolton was busy draining the access blood. Ashlynn had already left to check on the girl with the broken arm.

"What do see Samii," asked Kolton noticing that Samii was following something.

Samii carefully cut into the guys right lung and something raced out and swam violently onto of the right lung.

"What the hell is that thing!," yelled Kolton.

"No way…it's stigma," muttered Elena.

"Elena, you know what this is," remarked Samii trying to keep a eye on the little creature.

"It looks like a strain of stigma, but I haven't seen this type before," replied Elena.

Samii zoomed on the creature. It was red, had a black core, and had a sharp head. Before Samii could figure out what to do with the thing, it stopped and dug straight into right lung.

**Vitals**: 30...29...28

"This thing's like a drill or something, it just pierced right through the lung," stated Kolton.

Another one popped out of the cut that Samii made and it started to piece through the lung like the other one did.

"Stop them before they turn his lung into Swiss cheese," said Kolton.

Samii took out the surgical laser, aimed carefully and blasted the two creatures. After a minute or two with no success, Sanii pulled out the scalpel and started cutting the creatures. Kolton pulled out another scalpel and joined in.

"This isn't working, we need a plan," stated Kolton.

"How about we just pull them out and place them in a jar, it's the only thing left," replied Samii.

Kolton and Samii pulled out some forceps and picked up the two creatures, then placed them in an air tight glass jar. They were going crazy in the jar, they rammed into walls of the jar trying break it in pieces.

Samii sutured up the patient, covered the wound with antibiotic gel, and bandaged him up.

**Operation Success**

"Elena, you said this was a strain of Stigma right," asked Samii pulling off his goggles.

"Yes, but it's something I haven't seen before," replied Elena taking the jar and examining it Stigma creatures.

Kolton left the room, probably to get something to eat. Samii and Elena also left to go examine the Stigma creatures. As they sat down to give a full examination, Samii got a phone call.

"Give me a second Elena," said Samii.

"It's alright," replied Elena.

"Hello…hey Leslie…I'm doing fine…Elena's doing fine too…hey listen, me and Elena are heading over to Caduceus, we have something to show you guys…alright see you soon," said Samii.

Samii picked up the jar, grabbed Elena by the hand, and headed out the door. As they walked down the hall, Samii also told Kolton to come along with them.

"Why is Kolton going with us?," asked Elena.

"He was operating on the Stigma with me and he needs a day off from operating," replied Samii.

They packed into Samii's car and drove off to Caduceus.

"How do you know Leslie, Samii?," asked Elena.

"Were cousins, she always checks up on me," replied Samii pulling up to the freeway.

"Here's a better question, what are we gonna do if there are more cases involving Stigma, Samii we have no idea how to kill those things," stated Kolton.

"That's why we're heading to Caduceus, to get some answers," replied Samii.

---------------------------------------------------------

BIO'S

**Aymee Landers**  
Age: 22  
Nurse

Kolton's nurse, and his girlfriend.

**Kolton Lajeah**  
Age: 25  
Surgeon

A great surgeon, that needs a nice nap. After the four years that he's been a the hospital, he's never had a full day off. Currently going out with Aymee.


End file.
